


i know where i want to go

by Dresupi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Baking, Blind Date, Disney World & Disneyland, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Meet-Cute, Nightmares, One Shot Collection, Shorts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Daisy/Jemma short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentDaisyMaximoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDaisyMaximoff/gifts).



> Title from 'First Day of My Life' by Elizabeth Davis

1.  Table of Contents

2.   ***** '[Coax' for bibliomancer7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923912/chapters/39762537#workskin)

3.  '[Disney World Characters AU' for mercialachesis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923912/chapters/43743272#workskin)

4.  '[Blind date' for dwyn5002](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923912/chapters/43743320#workskin)

5.  '[The Bagman's Gambit' for blacksheepboybucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923912/chapters/43743353#workskin)

6.  '[Holiday Baking' for dwyn5002](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923912/chapters/43743407#workskin)

7.  '[Nightmare' for agentdaisymaximoff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923912/chapters/43743440#workskin)


	2. *'Coax' for bibliomancer7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> Smut

Daisy trailed her fingers over Jemma’s breasts, letting the tips brush against her nipples.  “That feel good, Jem?”  

Jemma nodded, her back arching up into Daisy’s touch.  A soft whimper escaped when thumbs circled the already aching peaks.  Her hips bucked up against nothing, needing to feel Daisy’s touch further south.  Needing to feel her where the heat was pooling, wet and slick.  

“More?” Daisy’s hands moved down her body, gently coaxing her thighs apart.  “Like this?” she dipped her head down between them.  

 


	3. 'Disney World Characters AU' for mercialachesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2017
> 
> From [This prompt list.](http://courfeycute.co.vu/post/114452254539/some-dumb-au-ideas)
> 
> “we’re both hired as disney world royalty and our characters never intermingle but that won’t stop me” au
> 
> No Powers AU, Disney World & Disneyland

“What do you MEAN Mulan and Belle can’t intermingle?”  Daisy asked her supervisor, flabbergasted.  

“Come on, Daisy, cut me some slack here.  I know Jemma’s your crush du jour, but I can’t keep alternating your walking routes every time you see a pretty girl.  In case you didn’t notice, the park’s full of them.”  

“Come on, please?”  she pleaded.  “She’s not a crush du jour, she’s the real deal. I promise!”  

 


	4. 'Blind date' for dwyn5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Femslash Prompts 2017
> 
> Meet-Cute, Blind date

Daisy nearly laughed out loud when she saw Jemma sitting there at the bar.  “Are you kidding me, Simmons.  You dork.”  

Jemma blushed and shrugged, swirling her straw in her drink.  

“You set me up on a blind date with you?”  

“That depends…is it cute or terribly desperate?”  Jemma asked.

“It’s cute.  It’s definitely cute,” Daisy said with a grin. 

 


	5. 'The Bagman's Gambit' for blacksheepboybucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> ['The Bagman's Gambit' - The Decemberists](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p3oe4vlkoHE)
> 
> Hurt/Comfort, Fluff

Jemma tried not to think about all the horrible things Daisy had been through.  She tried to just be happy to see her again.

“You wanna take a bath or something?” she offered, feeling utterly hopeless and useless.

Daisy nodded.  “You’ll come in with me?”

“Of course I will…” Jemma’s heart felt almost full to bursting.  A few tears dripped down her cheeks as she took Daisy’s hand and walked back towards the bathroom.  Together.  

 


	6. 'Holiday Baking' for dwyn5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Prompts 2016
> 
> Baking & Cooking, Fluff

“Did you check the oven temperature?” Jemma asked, sliding the last of the sugar cookie cutouts onto the cookie sheet.  

“I  _set_  the oven temperature…three-fifty, right?” Daisy dipped her finger into the bowl of sprinkles.  

“Okay, but the oven’s a bit wonky…you need to check the internal thermometer to make sure it’s right,” Jemma countered.  

Daisy huffed in mock annoyance and quickly padded over to check.  “Internal says…three-fifty.  Oh, unknowable universe…”  

“Shush you,” Jemma pecked her cheek as she placed the sheet into the oven.  “Snarky-mouths don’t get any cookies.”  

Daisy grinned. “That’s not been my experience at ALL.”  

 


	7. 'Nightmare' for agentdaisymaximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween Prompts 2016
> 
> Nightmares

Jemma woke up to Daisy’s terrified screeching.  Her heart leapt into her throat as she rolled over in bed and reached for her.  

“DAISY!”  She brushed the hair out of her face and tried again. “DAISY!”  

Her girlfriend’s eyes opened wide and she looked around the room, clarity slowly returning to her face. “It was just a dream.”  

“Just a dream…” Jemma murmured soothingly, reaching over for the nightstand to pick up her phone to check the time.  

A hand reached up from the floor, grabbing Jemma’s and yanking her down off the bed.  She screamed as she kept falling, falling, falling into an abyss, Daisy’s face shrinking and getting further and further away.

_“JEM, wake up!”_

Jemma awoke with a start, staring up into Daisy’s worried brown eyes as she clutched at the front of her t-shirt.  

“You okay, Babe?” Daisy asked, searching her face.  

Jemma nodded. “Yeah…just a nightmare, I guess…” She eyed the nightstand suspiciously.  

 


End file.
